thieves_prosperfandomcom-20200213-history
Slang
Alleypiece: Crossbow *'Bad Mustard': A troublesome or incorruptible member of the Camorr city watch; see “Mustard Man” *'Blackjacket': One of the Duke of Camorr’s household troopers; the Blackjackets are a battle-hardened and loyal force, bad news in any tussle *'Black Twist': Drugging a victim at an inn or tavern and stealing his clothes or money *'Bond Hawk': Hunter of runaway slaves *'Bucket Man': Assassin / Contracted Killer *'Bucket Wine': Human urine *'Butter': Legitimate, authentic *'Canal Jumper': Thief specializing in stealing unattended boats or rafts *'Capa': Boss; the chief of Camorr’s underworld, currently Capa Vencarlo Barsavi *'Catbridge': the name given to the slender elderglass bridges branching across the canals in Comorr. *'Cobble-cog': Card cheat, specifically one that haunts the streets *'Cold Salt': A sailor without any money and/or luck and/or enthusiasm for spending *'Clutcher': Pickpocket, specifically, an inexperienced or clumsy one. *'Coat-Charmer': Pickpocket, specifically, a deft and capable one *'Convincing Stick': Truncheon or quarterstaff *'Crimper': Slaver or press-gang operator; kidnapper *'Distance': Independence; A thief “given the distance” is allowed a certain measure of discretion and sovereignty by the capa, who considers him unusually trustworthy. *'Docksies': One of Camorr’s two sisterhoods of organized prostitutes *'Don': Honorific used to refer to the nobility of Camorr; “Dona” for females *'Finnicker': Accountant, record-keeper *'Garrista': Underworld gang leader. Garrista's report to the Capa and tithe 2/10ths of their income on a monthly basis. *'Gaze': A liquid narcotic administered by dropping it onto the eyeball *'Gazer': term for someone who used the drug Gaze. *'Gentled': the term given to an animal that has been subjected to Wraithstone. They loose all self will and their eyes become milky white. *'Gimp Steel': Any short blade such as a dagger or stiletto *'Guilded Lilies': One of Camorr’s two sisterhoods of organized prostitutes *'Hangman’s Wind': The wind that blows out from the city and onto the Iron Sea by night *'Hard Talk': Armed combat, with murderous intent *'Lay-In': A hiding place *'Lowbility': Commoners, a pun upon “nobility” *'Midnighter': One of the Duke of Camorr’s secret police and shock troopers *'Mustard Man': A member of the Camorr city watch; see also “Yellowjacket” * Nose: Informant for a Garrista (Gang Leader). Work includes reporting on some of the shiftiest characters within the Criminal Underworld - Usually unpopular. *'Optics': Eyeglasses; expensive and rarely seen, but growing in popularity *'Patience Man': Keeper of scales and measures, so-called because he does all the weighting *'Penance Bout': a spectacle in Camorr where petty criminals can lessen their sentence or attain better living conditions by taking part in combat with one of the Duke's guards at the Shifting Revel. *'Pezon': the name given to an underling of a Garrista. *'Physiker': Physician *'Ragfoot': Low-class *'Right People': Thieves, crooks, members of the underworld *'Ripe': Very, exceptionally, good *'Secret Peace': an agreement between the criminals and nobility of Camorr that prevent robbery of the latter *'Sharper': A swindler or a card-cheat *'Shift': Promissory note or cheque *'Sketch': Counterfeiter *'Soft Talk': Fisticuffs; fighting seriously but without murderous intent *'Sweet Mustard': A city watch member in the pay of the Capa of Camorr *'Teaser': A thief (usually an apprentice) who creates distractions *'Teeth Show': Gladiatorial match peculiar to Camorr held at the Shifting Revel. Contrarequialla fight wolf sharks on unsteady platforms atop the water. *'Teeth Lessons': To be fed to the sharks, to have one’s corpse disposed of in Camorr Bay *'Twist': A trick, a ploy, a criminal technique, a trade secret *'Wraithstone': a substance used to permanently pacify animals; they become utterly soulless and are therefore easy to manage. Was once used on criminals as punishment, but even the Camorri found it too distasteful! Eyes turn a milky white and they need to be motivated to do anything, including eating. *'Yellowjacket': A member of the Camorr city watch; see also “Mustard Man” *